


Help Her! (DeanXReader)

by Sam_dean_cas_in_the_impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Fandom, Jared - Freeform, Jared Padalecki - Freeform, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Misha Collins - Freeform, Padalecki, SPN - Freeform, Sam - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, cas, castiel - Freeform, jensen - Freeform, misha - Freeform, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_dean_cas_in_the_impala/pseuds/Sam_dean_cas_in_the_impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine: Imagine Dean begging the doctors to help you first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Her! (DeanXReader)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: graphic depictions of violence, blood, the usual  
> Word Count: ~1330  
> (This will take place while Sam is doing the trials so it will fit with the story line)  
> Thank you guys for reading, I hope you like it. I know it's been a while so enjoy.

Due to Sam being ill from the trials. You and Dean had been looking for an easy case nearby so that you'd have something to do while Sammy rested. There was a newspaper article that you had seen that seemed suspicious to you and Dean.

The case was in Kansas City, which is about 4 hours away from the bunker. There's a cough from down the hallway, "Sammy, are you ok?" you ask and walk down to his room.

He stands in front of a mirror, wiping around his mouth. "Yeah, I'm fine. When are you leaving?" He asks. throwing a tissue away.

You nod, "We're leaving soon. I guess whenever Dean decides that baby is clean enough I guess."

Sam lets out a pained laugh. You cringe at the sound. "Yeah, I guess. That sure sounds like something Dean would do. I'm gonna take a nap; It's been a long day. I guess I'll see you in a couple days?"

You nod once again, "Yep. Night, Sammy." At that you leave the boys room and make your way to the garage.

When you get there, Dean is admiring his baby. "Looks good, doesn't she?" He asks you when he hears your footsteps approaching.

You laugh, "She doesn't look any better than I do, does she?"

His eyes wander around the room in question, "That's a hard question..."

You slap him in the arm. Hard. "Ow!" He yells and looks down at the red mark on his arm which is in the shape of your hand. You sit in the passengers seat while Dean gets in the drivers seat, still rubbing his arm.

Because you and Dean had done research early, you both decided to get a motel room for cheap then head out to hunt the creature tonight. The creature you're hunting is a Wendigo. The nasty creature had gathered five humans to snack on so far.

Each attack is two days apart, you both had learned from all of the research. All of the signs lead straight to them, and Dean wanted payback for what on had supposedly done to him a long time ago. They captured him couple weeks after he picked Sam up from College and put him in a cave. He got out, but he said that it sucked.

Once you get to the motel, Dean drops you off to get a key and goes to get some food for the both of you. You walk into the the lobby to get your key and the smell of smoke and stale beer fills your senses. The lady at the front counter is sitting in a chair on a computer and barely looks up when the door opens.

"Hey, what do you need?" she asks, taking another puff of her cigarette.

You cringe at the thick smell pouring from her. "Uh, just one room. Two queen size beds, please." She puts her cigarette in a small ash tray by her computer and stand to grab a key from a back room.

The room is very out-dated. The T.V. is an old box T.V.. The lamps and bed sheets look like they're from the 70's and the wallpaper is like some type of disco room. "This should be  _great_ " you say to yourself and sit down on the bed.

Dean comes back 20 minutes later and walks through the door with a burger stuffed in his mouth. "You ready to go?" he asks and sets down a couple of bags on the table by the door.

You sign and look for your own food. "Yeah, I've been ready. Lets get out of this place." You both head out the door, with your leather jacket slung over your arm.

The engine and the sound of the rain pounding on the hood of the Impala starts making you sleepy. Your eyes start to feel heavier than ever when all of the sudden the music starts getting louder.

"Wake up sleepy head, we're not too far from the cave." Dean yells out over the music.

You sit up and rub the sleep out of your eyes while reaching over to turn the music down. "Was the music really necessary?" you ask him.

He just nods with that big smile on his face and starts jamming out the the music.

It only takes another half an hour to get to the cave and be completely awake. Dean parks near the building and gets out, the trunk of the Impala opening next.

You get out and make your way to the back. Dean hands you a pistol, which you tuck in the back of your jeans. He opens his duffel bag and puts some butane in it.

He slings the bag over himself and proceeds to take out his gun. "Alright, I'm ready. Let's go kill this son-of-a-bitch." You nod and follow him into the cave, guns drawn and ready for anything.

The cave was colder than the outside world around it you noticed as you walked in. Water was covering the ground, which after you stepped in it you realized it was cold as well.

Soft scrambling noises come from somewhere deep in the cave and Dean stops walking in front of you. He shines his now lit flashlight in front of him, scanning the cave for anything. A dark shadow crosses the flashlight beam, only for a split second, but it was there.

"Please tell me I wasn't the only one to see that." You say and Dean shushes you in return.

"Just relax, Y/N, it's just trying to-" Dean is sent flying into the side of the cave; his flashlight beam pointed toward you.

You shuffle to get a flare gun out of the duffel that Dean had dropped, but not before you feel a slicing pain in your back. Not a second after, there's another pain, but you can't tell where it's coming from exactly. There's another shuffling sound before everything all of the sudden gets blurry, then you fall to the cold floor. Then everything goes black. 

  
*Dean P.O.V*

Once I wake up, I decide to play as if I'd been knocked out. I know that whenever the Wendigo decides to come back, it'll come after one of us. I feel around the dirt ground for my flare gun so I can be ready. There's no way I'm going to let that sonofabitch take Y/N. 

There's no way of telling how much time passed, but I'd say it didn't even take 5 minutes for the disgusting creature to come back. It doesn't move fast this time, picking you up harshly with it's claws digging into your sides. 

"Hey, you fugly ass bitch." I yell out, and once the creature looks toward me, I pull the trigger. 

The creature erupts in flames, dropping you to the ground once more. 

I grab the flashlight and try to stand, but my feet falter from underneath me. "God dammit!" I yell and start crawling over to you. 

"Y/N, c'mon you gotta wake up." I grab your side and shake gently, trying to get you to wake up, but I realize something as I pull my hand back. Blood. Lots of it.

"No, no, no, no, no." I reach in my pocket to find my phone, only to pull it out and realize that the screen is shattered. I throw it at the wall of the cave and search your pockets to find your phone. 

Once I do, I dial 911.

 

The police and ambulances arrive not 20 minutes later. I've tried to get the bleeding to stop, it just... won't. The headlights of a cop car are pointed inside the cave so that the paramedics are able to see what they're dealing with. 

"Over here!" I yell. "You need to help her, she's bleeding really bad." Several paramedics make their way over with several stretchers with them. 

"Sir, I need to know the extent of your known injuries." One of them kneels besides me and asks while a guys helps lift me onto the stretcher. 

"No, she's worse, help her first, please!" I yell, refusing to take any of the help they try to give me. 

People finally lift you up onto a stretcher and start applying pressure onto your many bleeding wounds. They rush you into the ambulance after realizing how serious your condition really is.

Dean Winchester saved your life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Again Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts and if anyone has an idea for a new imagine I'm open for ideas. I've been told to do a part two of this...thoughts?


End file.
